Just a little surprise
by chiarakuh97
Summary: Finn and Rachel are living in New york with their two year old daughter. Finchel fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little surprise_

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy, mommy!" Lily yelled. She was jumping on the giant bed that belonged to her parents. Of course the yelling and jumping woke Rachel up. Opening her eyes she noticed Finn wasn't lying next to her. Lily had stopped jumping and crawled over to her mother to lie in her arms.

"Good morning, angel" Rachel whispered to her two year old daughter giving her a kiss on her beautiful brown hair.

"Good morning, mommy." Lily laughed.

"Where's daddy?" Rachel asked and suddenly the bedroom door opened. Finn entered the room holding something.

"Hi beautiful." He said walking over to the bed. He placed the tray he was holding gently on Rachel's lap and sat down next to her. Rachel looked at the delicious breakfast he made and smiled.

"you made all this for me?" Finn smiled.

"yeah, I wanted to surprise you so I thought I should take care of Lily, make you breakfast and then let Lily wake you up." He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Well, thank you. That was very nice of you." This time she kissed him, but the kiss didn't last very long because they were interrupted by Lily.

"I want kisses too." She pouted. Finn took his little girl in his arms and hugged her tightly while kissing her head. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the sight of her happy little family.

"So Lily, do you want to help me? Mommy can't eat all of this alone? Can you help her?" she asked.

"Sure mommy, I'll help you!" Rachel gave Lily some cereal and began taking little bites of her croissant.

"You want some too?" she asked Finn handing him a croissant which he accepted and now they were all enjoying breakfast.

After spending some more time in bed eating and cuddling, Finn took Lily to the living room while Rachel got dressed. When she was done she went to the living room. There she saw her husband playing with their daughter. They were playing with the dollhouse Lily got for Christmas. It was Lily's favorite toy and she played with it all the time. Ever since she got the dollhouse she keeps asking for more dolls. So now Finn always had to play with Lily and her dolls. He had begged his mother to never buy a dollhouse again. Rachel laughed at Finn playing awkwardly with the dolls. He didn't like playing with the dolls but he would do anything for his little princess.

His daughter was his everything. If anyone ever hurt his daughter he would kill them. He was convinced he could keep her away from boys until she's thirty. There wasn't any boy in this world who would ever be good enough for his baby girl. Rachel knew he just wanted to protect his daughter an thought it was very cute. Rachel sat down next to Finn and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Having fun?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Of course, I love spending time with my little princess." He kissed his daughter's head. Lily smiled showing her teeth.

"Daddy, look! This one is called Rachel 'cause she looks like mommy." She said holding her favorite doll. "She's very pretty, just like mommy."

"You are so right, sweetie. Mommy's very pretty, and so are you. You look a lot like mommy." Finn told her. Rachel was smiling brightly. She felt so loved. Her life was pretty awesome.

Suddenly Finn stood up walking over to the table to grab an envelope and hand it over to Rachel who looked at it confused.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Just open it. It's another surprise." He smiled, waiting for her to open it. She opened the envelope to reveal to gift cards for a day at the spa.

"We're going to the spa together?" she asked sounding very happy.

"Well, no. I was thinking of a way to surprise you when I realized you and Quinn haven't had a girls day out for a long time. So I thought you and Quinn could go together while Puck and I take care of the kids." She definitely deserved a day off. He just wanted her to relax and have fun.

"Oh, baby. That was very sweet of you. You are the best husband ever." She kissed him passionately laying her hand on his cheek. "I love you so much." she told him. He pulled away but took her hand in his. He kissed her hand and told her: "I love you too."

"You know, it's very important for me to relax. Especially now because the next few months I will be a little stressed out." Finn looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, Rach?"

"Well, I have a little surprise for you too" she took Finn's hand and guided it to her stomach before continuing with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm pregnant." She revealed with tears of happiness rolling down her cheek. And before she knew it Finn was hugging her, squeezing her tightly.

"Finn, careful. I'm pregnant, remember?" he immediately let go of her and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Rach! Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" he started panicking. What if he'd hurt the baby?

"It's okay, Finn. I'm fine. Stop worrying." She laughed at his silliness.

"Did you hear that, princess? You're going to have a little brother or sister!" Lily looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, sweetie." Rachel told her.

"Sweet!" she shouted. Her parents laughed at how excited she was.

They spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other, celebrating, having fun as the close family they were. When Rachel finally got to bed she immediately fell asleep and Finn smiled at the sight of his beautiful, pregnant wife sleeping. This has been such a great day for her; Now that Finn knew Rachel couldn't wait to have her girls day with Quinn and tell her that she's pregnant.

**Next chapter: Quinn and Rachel's girls day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Don't worry, babe. We'll take care of it." Finn told his wife who was freaking out about leaving the children with the guys. Finn and Puck would take care of lily and Evan today like Finn promised. Quinn loved the idea of spending a day at the spa with her best friend and Puck thought she deserved a day off.

So now the four adults and the two toddlers were getting ready at Finn and Rachel's place. Finn and Puck decided to take Lily and Evan to the zoo and after that they were going to come back here to watch some movies. Finn was trying to calm Rachel down without success. He knew she didn't like leaving her little girl, but he also knew she needed to relax.

"Baby, just go already. Have fun with Quinn. I promise I'll take good care of our little princess. Now go!" he told her.

"I know you'll take good care of her. It's just...I'm just…I'm scared something might happen." She confessed.

"She'll be fine. She'll be spending time with her awesome daddy. I know she'll love the zoo. And I promise I'll protect her from the big scary animals." He grinned.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop worrying. I guess it's time to go now." She gave him a sweet kiss on his lips and hugged him tightly before walking to Lily and picking her up from the floor.

"Hi princess, mommy's got to go now. Have fun with daddy and uncle Noah." She kissed her cheek cuddling Lily closer to her chest.

"I'm gonna miss you, momma. Love you!" She said giving Rachel a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. Rachel gave Lily to Finn and grabbed her bag as she waited for Quinn to follow her. Quinn kissed Evan, who Puck was holding, and put on her coat as she walked to the door. They got to the car and Quinn drove them to the spa.

"So are you ready to go, munchkin?" Finn asked his daughter.

"yeah, daddy!" Finn loved his daughter's enthusiasm. His daughter was like a mini Rachel Berry and he loved that about her. Lily loved singing and dancing and she wanted to be just as good as her mom was. Finn took Lily to Rachel's final performance of Evita and she loved it. That night she told him she wanted to be on Broadway just like her mommy. Rachel has been watching a lot of her favorite movies with her little girl ever since. Lily loved 'Funny girl' and Rachel loved that Lily loved 'Funny girl'. The four of them headed to puck's car for a day at the zoo.

Meanwhile Quinn and Rachel were getting a massage. Rachel was waiting for the right moment to tell Quinn about the pregnancy. This was something really big that Rachel was very excited about and she couldn't wait for her best friend's reaction. "So, Quinn, I have something to tell you. It's kind of important." She started.

"That sounds serious. Wait, you're not sick are you?" Quinn asked panicking a little.

"No ,no. God no. I'm fine. Let's just say that in less than nine months Lily will have someone new to play with" that caused Quinn to sit up.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, I just found out and I told Finn and Lily yesterday." Rachel answered sounding very excited.

"Congratulations, I would hug you but we're both pretty naked and getting a massage so I will hug you later." Rachel laughed at that.

They both enjoyed their day off, going to the sauna, the Jacuzzi and a bunch of other stuff too. It had been long since Rachel felt so relaxed. They talked about everything. They talked about work, their husbands, their kids. They both felt very lucky to have each other. After high school they became really close, and their families brought them even closer. Of course it helped that their husbands were best friends. Lily loved playing with Evan too. Rachel and Quinn always joked about how they would end up marrying each other and although Puck was Finn's best friend, Finn didn't like the thought of his little girl marrying a Puckerman.

Puck, Finn and the kids arrived home after going to the zoo. They were both pretty exhausted 'cause Lily and Evan wanted to see every single animal in the zoo. At first they tried to tell them that they couldn't see all of them today and that they would come back another time but both Lily and Evan started crying. And if there was one thing that Finn couldn't stand, it was girls crying, especially Lily. It was his weak point. And Rachel knew that too. One time Rachel wanted to go shopping with Lily but she needed Finn there too, to help her choose and to carry her bags. He didn't want to because he and Sam were supposed to have a game marathon. So after hours of seeing his wife and daughter cry he cancelled his game marathon. He just couldn't deny his girls.

He let Puck pick the movie while he got some snacks from the kitchen. He entered the living room giving everyone their snacks. He watched his little girl sipping her juice while concentrating on the movie. He looked at the TV to see Bambi was on.

"So Bambi, huh?" he chuckled.

"Shut up, I think this is an awesome movie. And Evan and Lily both love this movie." He argued. Finn looked at Evan and saw he very concentrated on the movie as well.

"Yeah, you're right."

Finn took Lily on his lap while puck sat next to Evan. Finn knew Evan was really important to Puck, just like Lily was important to him. To be honest, he loved his life. He had an awesome wife and a beautiful baby girl, and now another baby on the way…Wait, Rachel said she would tell Quinn about the pregnancy when they were at the spa so he could tell Puck, right?

"Hey, Puck. Can I tell you something?" Finn asked

"Sure."

"Well, yesterday Rachel told me something surprising" Puck looked at him starting to get curious. "I'm going to be a dad again." He told him proudly. Puck laid his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Congratulations, dude. I knew it wouldn't take long for you to knock her up again" Finn rolled his eyes.

An hour later Rachel and Quinn were entering the living room. They both ran to their husband and kid. Rachel immediately took Lily in her arms and gave her kisses all over her face.

"Oh baby, mommy missed you so much. Did you have fun with daddy today?" She asked her sitting down on the couch next to Finn holding Lily on her lap.

"Yes, mommy! We saw all the animals but the lions were scawy but daddy pwotected me." Rachel could tell she had a good time. Quinn, Puck and Evan had dinner with the Hudson's and they talked about the pregnancy before going home. Finn and Rachel put Lily to bed and went to bed themselves. Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms. He just kissed her head and soon he was dozing off too.


End file.
